


Odin and Oboro: C to S - support

by Sketchione



Series: Fire Emblem Fates: Extra supports [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hair Brushing, Overworking, Stress Relief, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchione/pseuds/Sketchione
Summary: A fan made support chain between Odin, the theatrical mage of Nohr, and Oboro, the cheerful seamstress of Hoshido.In which Odin notices Oboro is feeling stressed from having to mend everyone in the army's gear and tries to help. Oboro gets given an item of clothing from Odin but is unable to identify the fabrics, design, or origin of it.Ophelia with Oboro's hair color is simply magical.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My two favorite characters in Fates. They have so much in common (both parents killed right in front of them etc.) and they need a support darn it! Oboro also has the closest thing to Lucina's hair color so realistically this is the closest we can get to having Ophelia with the exalted blue hair. It looks beautiful.

Oboro/Odin C-S

 

C support

Oboro: *Sigh* One down, three to go. I like making and mending the army’s clothes but sometimes…ugh. Would it kill people to take a bit more care?

(Oboro leaves)

Odin: Hmm…is this the place?

(Oboro re-enters)

Oboro: Seriously just look at these tears! They’re clearly from neglect or brambles or something! These were torn long before they got to battle. Some people, huh?

Odin: Aha! I knew I wasn’t the only one who talked to myself!

Oboro: Aaaaah! Who goes there?!

Odin: Whoops. I didn’t mean to startle you like that. Odin Dark is nothing ever short of honest. Are you okay?

Oboro: Yeah, thanks. Just…announce yourself next time, okay?

Odin: Ah but of course. Consider it done.

Oboro: Thank you. Now, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before. I’m Oboro, retainer to Lord Takumi. You?

Odin: Me? Oho! I am Odin Dark. A mere humble servant of the darkness.

Oboro: …Um.

Odin: And also retainer to Lord Leo.

Oboro: …

Oboro: (demonic portrait)

Odin: Whoa!

Odin: In all my travels I have never seen a face so filled with darkness. Was it something I said?

Oboro: No it’s just…you’re a Nohrian and that means…

Oboro: … (normal portrait)

Oboro: …I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to get better at not doing that every time I meet someone new from Nohr but…I just can’t control it.

Odin: That’s quite alright. I actually knew someone back home who did a similar thing when they got mad so it wasn’t as terrifying as it could’ve been.

Oboro: Oh? Well that’s the first time I’ve ever heard of anything similar happening to anyone. What are they like?

Odin: …

Oboro: …Odin?

Odin: Sorry. I was just thinking of home.

Oboro: …Do you miss it?

Odin: All the time.

Oboro: Well once the war is over I’m sure you can go back to Nohr.

Odin: Ahaha if only it were that simple! You see, Odin Dark hails not from Nohr nor any dwelling from around these parts.

Oboro: But you serve Lord Leo? A Nohrian. I just assumed…

Odin: That’s fine. The way I said it made it seem so.

Odin: But enough of that! I’m sure you don’t wish to be bored by the tales of someone you’ve just met.

Oboro: Well actually…

Odin: Great! Now, I’ve heard you’re the one to come to for having an item of clothing restored to its original, shop bought or made condition.

Oboro: …

Oboro: The flowery language doesn’t fool me, Odin. You want something mended, right?

Odin: …Yes. But when I said it, it sounded way cooler.

Oboro *Sigh*

Odin: Oboro?

Oboro: I just thought you’d come over here to just to chat but…no.

Oboro: If you leave your item with me I’ll see what I can do.

Odin: Splendid. I shall return when the darkness returns and the stars resume their umbral watch of…

Oboro: … (demonic portrait)

Odin: Ahhh! Why’re you making that face now?! I said I’m not from Nohr!

Oboro: No I’m making it because you’re being weird!

Odin: Sorry…um…force of habit. I’ll be back tomorrow evening for my thing. Here. (Odin leaves)

Oboro: …Wha…

(normal portrait)

Oboro: What…what is this? This design. These patterns. I’ve never seen a yukata so foreign before. Even this fabric…I can’t place it. Is this from Odin’s homeland?

Oboro: Oh well! I’ll have to ask him when he gets back. I’m going to have a good time with this!

 

B support

Oboro: Zzzzz *Snore*

Odin: Oboro? Are you in there? I haven’t gone to the wrong tent again have I?

Oboro: Zzzzz.

Odin: I’ll just take a quick look. No harm in checking, right?

Odin: …What’s this? The right place but the wrong time. She appears to have fallen asleep!

Odin: But she’s not in her cot which means she was still up while even the stars close their eyes. She’s even still at her table. Did she fall asleep while working? It looks like it. Just how hard does she work?

Oboro: Zzzzz.

Odin: My yukata can wait. The desk is no place for resting so I’ll place her in bed. If anything she’ll avoid a neck crick later.

Odin: There we go. She’s lighter than she looks. Indeed I’ve seen flowers with less delicacy. But enough of this! I shall return tomorrow at an earlier time.

Oboro: …Y’know…it’d be easier for me to sleep if you were quieter.

Odin: Ack! Oboro it isn’t what it looks like! I was just leaving! I wasn’t stealing your things I swear!

Oboro: I know. You being were fairly loud talking to yourself like that.

Odin: …How much did you hear?

Oboro: Pretty much the whole thing.

Odin: …Oh.

Oboro: I’ve always thought compliments are said more truthfully if you think no one is around to hear them. I’ve never been called a delicate flower before.

Odin: Aaahh why did I have to open my big mouth?! Granted that’s all I really do but come on…this isn’t fair. The one time somebody has to take notice of anything I say and it’s this. Just…why?

Oboro: Relax! I’m not mad at you. Actually I don’t see in what world receiving a sincere compliment would be bad.

Odin: …

Oboro: I also appreciate you noticed I fell asleep while working. Not many people notice how hard I work making sure everything gets mended.

Odin: But how can anyone not notice? I’ve seen you before…before I introduced myself properly. You work just as hard on the field and even harder off it than most!

Oboro: …To answer your question earlier...very. I work very hard. I don’t want to sound immodest but yeah…that’s how I see it anyway. There are a few like Lord Takumi and Lord/Lady Avatar who appreciate my efforts but…not many others.

Oboro: If anything has even the slightest rip or tear they’ll come running, asking me to fix it. It’s hard because I love my work. Really I do but the workload sometimes…

Oboro: That’s why I was so disappointed when I figured you were just talking to me to get something mended. It’s never about me, just my work. Gods I sound selfish…

Oboro: Anyway. Why am I telling you all this? I don’t even know you.

Odin: A fair point. Still…it sounds like you should’ve told someone about this a long time ago. Talking about your problems or even just venting to someone is important. Why haven’t you spoken to Lord Takumi about this?

Oboro: He’s got enough to worry about without me nagging him. The war effort is much more important my issues.

Odin: Not to me.

Oboro: …I must still be sleeping. What did you just say?

Odin: Err…nothing! You’re right you’re still sleeping, that’s all! I’m just a spectral illusion designed to ensnare your senses! Yes that’s it! A ghost who will now be leaving shortly and will have no memory of these events no matter how hard you question their real body in the morning.

Oboro: …

Odin: Whoosh! Goodnight, Oboro. Be sure to get some proper rest! Whoosh!

(Odin leaves)

Oboro: …He can’t fool me. Since when are dreams this vivid?

Oboro: Still…real or not he’s right. I should get some rest.

Oboro: …

Oboro: I forgot to ask about that Yukata of his. I mended it but there’s still so many questions.

Oboro: Questions for another day. Goodnight, Odin.

 

A support

Oboro: Odin, what’s the meaning of this?

Odin: Ah, Oboro! How fare you this fine day?

Oboro: Yeah I’m gonna have to ask you to own up. Did you or did you not try to start up a clothing repair service within camp?

Odin: I have absolutely no idea what you mean.

Oboro: Oh really? Because for the last few days, I’ve had basically no one coming to me for to mend their gear but today I’ve suddenly got half the army pestering me.

Oboro: You know why?

Odin: …

Oboro: Because someone apparently started offering to mend clothes even though they have little to no experience doing so. All they ended up doing was making things worse and now I’ve got twice the work I would have!

Odin: …I’m sorry.

Oboro: So you admit it?

Odin: Yes. Forgive me, I failed you. I just remembered how downcast and stressed you looked after telling me about your workload. About how you thought no one would talk to you if they didn’t want something. I wanted to you to be happier.

Oboro: …

Odin: I just wanted to make your life easier, that’s all, I swear! I thought if I could sew and fix peoples things then they’d leave you alone. That you’d be happier.

Odin: Then I remembered the reason I came to you in the first place. I’m terrible at sowing just like my mother was. Actually I’m worse. I can’t thread a needle to save my life. So I tried making up some spells to mend them and…well. I didn’t end quite like I’d hoped.

Oboro: Odin…

Odin: I know, I know, I’m terrible! Why is it every time it comes for me to actually show a real proficiency in anything that I end up failing?

Oboro: You didn’t fail though.

Odin: Wha…?

Oboro: If you take the clothes and all the extra work I have to do now then yes…you failed horribly. But when it comes down to it, you’ve achieved your original goal by far. I feel happier than I’ve done in a long while!

Odin: You do? Why? I messed up!

Oboro: You cared, Odin. Even though we barely knew each other you went out of your way to take some of my burden from me. No one’s ever done that for me before. You appreciate all the hard work I put in to my job which is also pretty rare. You’ve got nothing to apologise for.

Odin: But…all that extra work you have to do now because of me.

Oboro: Odin, I wouldn’t continue my job if I didn’t like it so much. When the war is over I’ll even start up my own tailoring shop. Yeah it gets stressful at times but I wouldn’t give it up for anything. I owe my parents that much.

Odin: …I never asked. Why do you hate Nohr so much?

Oboro: You’re quite perceptive aren’t you? Yes, the reason I make the face I do is because of what Nohrians did to my parents. I was only a kid at the time. We were on the road when assassins attacked our wagon. They killed my parents right in front of me.

Odin: Oboro…

Oboro: All they wanted to do was sell their wares and sew for the Hoshidan people. Or anyone really. I’ve taken that dream to be my own now. It’s…all I’ve got left of them.

Odin: I don’t even have that much.

Oboro: !

Oboro: You don’t mean…now I see actually. You said your mother ‘was’ bad at sewing. Not ‘is’. I’m so sorry.

Odin: Your words are much appreciated. My parents died right in front of me too. Struck down protecting my life with their own. I swore to honor their wishes and make their ideals my own.

Oboro: Which are…?

Odin: To build a world of peace. To make a world where no child is without mother nor father. A world where you don’t have to be afraid to fall asleep. A world where no one is lost in thoughts all alone.

Oboro: That’s quite the goal but one I think we all strive for. Together.

Odin: Yes it’s a big goal but I won’t give up on it. We CAN win this war and stop the suffering. I won’t give up until it’s true.

Oboro: And I fully support that! You can count me in as your ally on all battlefields now.

Odin: So…you forgive me? We’re friends now?

Oboro: Yes, Odin. I’d very much like that.

 

S support:

Oboro: Odin? Odin? Are you in there?

Odin: Zzzzz *Snore*

Oboro: So the tables have turned, huh? Now who’s overworking themselves? Hypocrite. I’ll just leave his Yukata in the cot. I kept forgetting to return it but when I finally get around to it he isn’t even awake! What are the odds?

Oboro: I never even got to ask about it. Such strange fabrics and design. Ah well…I’d better just let him sleep. Although…

Oboro: Wow…up close he’s rather…good looking. Ugh…stop that. As if he’d ever. It wouldn’t be fair if I were to just….

Odin: Um, Oboro?

Oboro: !!

Odin: Why is your hand in my hair…and running through it while I was sleeping?

Oboro: U-umm…lice?

Odin: Nice try but the head of Odin Dark is always free of bugs. I comb. So…why again?

Oboro: Ah…ahhh….oh hey look over there it’s your Yukata and it’s been fixed!

Odin: …So it is.

Oboro: It was just a little tear. Nothing major.

Odin: Right.

Oboro: I gave it a little cleaning too. Get rid of the dust mites.

Odin: How nice of you to do so.

Oboro: …

Odin: …I came by that yukata in remarkable circumstances. It’s one of my only reminders of home.

Oboro: I’m sorry.

Odin: Don’t be.

Oboro: …

Odin: …

Oboro: …Gods I’m so sorry, Odin! I-I don’t know what came over me! I was just here to give you your clothing and then you were asleep and…and…and…

Odin: It’s fine, Oboro. No need for hysterics.

Oboro: …There isn’t?

Odin: Odin Dark guarantees it! You see…you being were fairly loud talking to yourself like that.

Oboro: Wait so…you heard what I said?

Odin: Every word. Oh how the tables have turned indeed!

Oboro: This is so embarrassing. At least when you did it you gave sincere compliments. I just voiced some ridiculous fantasy and took advantage of you.

Odin: That’s one way to look at it. But…as someone once told me, compliments are much more sincere when a person believes there isn’t anyone to hear them.

Oboro: Odin…

Odin: I believe that extends to physical gestures as well.

Oboro: So you don’t think I’m creepy and weird for doing that?

Odin: Not at all! Usually people are the first to call me creepy and weird.

Oboro: I don’t think that…

Odin: Thank you, Oboro. Not many others are so kind.

Oboro: …

Odin: …

Oboro: So…

Odin: Before I say anything I just have to know one thing.

Oboro: What is it?

Odin: That clothes shop you’re planning to build…would it have to be in Hoshido?

Oboro: Well…no. I had planned for it to be in Hoshido but it doesn’t have to be. Honestly I just want to make people happy wherever I go. Why do you ask?

Odin: Well…I had to know if you’d ever leave Hoshido.

Oboro: That’s right you’re not from Nohr and well…I’d have met you before if you lived in Hoshido.

Odin: Yeah. My homeland is…um…not from around these parts. Pretty far away in fact. You probably haven’t heard of it.

Oboro: Oh?

Odin: I know it sounds strange and maybe unbelievable but it’s the truth. Do you believe me?

Oboro: As weird as it sounds…that doesn’t sound weird at all. Your yukata…I’ve seen a lot because of my job but never one like that. Fabrics and patterns I’ve never seen. I guess I know why now. Plus you’re like no one I’ve ever met before so…yes, I believe you.

Odin: Then I have no regrets about what I’m about to do. I had this made for the woman I love and having listened to what you had to say when I supposed to have been asleep…am I right in thinking we feel the same way about each other?

Oboro: I guess I shouldn’t be so shy when you’re being as bold as you are. Yes, Odin…I love you. Your kindness and energy and drive to do what’s right…all things I could spend my life living with.

Odin: Ahaha…and you said you were being shy! I almost feel outdone.

Odin: Oboro, I love spending time with you. Your selflessness, your honesty, your beauty…I too could see myself spending the rest of my days with you. I hereby present you with this.

Oboro: Odin! This is the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen.

Odin: I’ve withheld on naming it, contrary to my urges. I was hoping we could come up with one together. Providing you accept it of course.

Oboro: Oh Odin…how could I say anything but yes! Sure you’re a little weird but we’ve all got weirdness inside of us. Heck, my face literally scowls uncontrollably when meeting new Nohrians. So yes, I’ll make a name with you. Not just because you’d like me to but because I want to, too.

Odin: Thank you, Oboro. My heart swells with the shine of a thousand suns because of you!

Oboro: And mine radiates the warmest light for us both to share!

Odin: Heh…not bad.

Oboro: I’ve been practicing.

Odin: Have you now?

Oboro: W-well…I’ve liked you for quite a while if I hadn’t already made it obvious by stroking your hair like that.

Odin: Too be honest I was the same…minus the hair stroking. I was content to watch from afar.

Oboro: …I wouldn’t say no if you were to stroke it now.

Odin: …

Oboro: …

Odin: It’s so soft! You’ve got to tell me your secret!

Oboro: Well actually it’s just a blend of herbs and tonics easily found in Hoshido. I’m sure things like that grow in your homeland.

Odin: …

Oboro: What is it, Odin?

Odin: I just realised. I can understand after me telling you this you might not want to get married after all but it needs to be said. I refuse to deceive you.

Oboro: Deceive me?

Odin: Yeah. The place where I grew up…once we go there we can’t ever come back. You can’t ever return to Hoshido if you follow me.

Oboro: Oh…

Odin: Yeah. Asking you to leave Lord Takumi’s side at all would be hard but never seeing him again? I couldn’t ask that of you.

Oboro: Well…won’t you be doing the exact same to Lord Leo?

Odin: …

Odin: You’ve got me there. I never thought of it like that.

Oboro: You silly! Just because we’re leaving people we care about, doesn’t mean they don’t live on in us. Sure I’ve known Lord Takumi and Lord/Lady Corrin for a while now and it’ll be hard to say goodbye but I’ll cherish what time I had…not mourn the loss of times we didn’t.

Odin: …I wish I’d looked at it that way sooner. Far, far sooner. Oboro, I thought it not possible but I love you even more than I did before. I may not be able to ask for your parents blessings nor you ask for mine but I can't hold back any longer. Once again, will you marry me?

Oboro: Yes, Odin! And for what it's worth...I think my parents would've agreed.

Odin: The feeling is mutual. I might not know much about sewing or running a shop in general but for you I’m willing to learn.

Oboro: I’d like nothing more, Odin.

**Author's Note:**

> Odin's Yukata was the one shown in the hot spring scramble DLC in Awakening. I guess he really did buy it after all. In Lissa and Gaius's supports, Lissa reveals she's terrible at sewing. Odin would probably be terrible too.
> 
> Also, casual reference to Noire in the C support here. Don't you think Oboro and Noire's demon faces are similar? If I was Odin I'd make the connection. 
> 
> Ophelia would get a decent magic growth and exalted hair from this pairing. What's not to like?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
